


. . . Stays in the Family

by StressyMessyAndDepressy



Series: Family Matters [2]
Category: Destinos: An Introduction to Spanish (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 15:23:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18013406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StressyMessyAndDepressy/pseuds/StressyMessyAndDepressy
Summary: He cried because even as they had patched up their normal once Angel had disappeared, they would never be able to patch this normal back up.





	. . . Stays in the Family

Arturo knew how hard news was to take. He knew how hard it was to give. He knew that bad news was bad news for everyone involved - the giver, the taker, and the person the news was about.

He hadn’t realized just how horrible it was for the receiver until he finally became the receiver.

He had had the words your father is dead ringing in his head for the past half-hour, ever since he had received the news. Half and hour didn’t seem that long - half an hour ago he had his father, a half hour later, he didn’t.

That timestamp likely wasn’t correct. He had probably died beforehand, and he had just received the news today. But that didn’t make the thought any less potent, and it didn’t make it any less hard to process that his father was dead.

He would have to break the news to his mother who didn’t know yet. He didn’t want to, now that he knew how it would feel - would it feel worse for her, losing the love of her life for more than fifty years? 

He also said that he would break the news to all other family members - which included Angel. Angel, the brother he hadn’t spoken to in years, the brother whose location he didn’t even know, the brother who didn’t know that their father was dead.

He pulled himself out of his dark thoughts. The constant repetition of the harsh news in his mind was bad enough, he didn’t need to add “estranged sibling” to the list of things he needed to worry about. The primary thing he should worry about, actually, was getting up and out of the hospital chair before someone worried. 

He pulled himself up with difficulty, the weight of what he was going to have to do when he got home heavy on his shoulders. He could feel the beginnings of the sob at the back of his throat and the sting of tears behind his eyes - apparently, the only thing that was needed to awaken those feelings was moving. He wasn’t sure if it helped, keeping the numbness at bay. 

While he couldn’t keep the numbness away, he could keep the stifling thoughts of his deceased father and his missing brother away, and he did just that, keeping his eyes on the road and his mind on the drive, and it worked, up until he parked and entered his parent’s house.

He was greeted by his mother, who smiled at him, saying, “There you are! I was beginning to worry. Where were-”

She cut herself off as she noticed the sheen in his eyes. “Arturo?” she asked hesitantly. Arturo responded with a barely muffled sob. 

She didn’t seem to understand why he was crying. She didn’t seem to care, either, as she immediately pulled him in by his shoulders for a hug. 

And, in the caring embrace of his mother, he cried. He cried for the broken relationship between him and his brother and for the father he would never lay eyes on again and for the message that he would be delivering to his mother and he cried because even as they had patched up their normal once Angel had disappeared, they would never be able to patch this normal back up.


End file.
